the Center of your stage
by sesshyrinlove92
Summary: She's a new dancer,at abc she meets him...sparks fly...ok i not good at this so jus read plzz
1. Chapter 1

**The center of your stage**

**disclaimer: i don't own Inuyasha but i wish i did(tears sniff sniff)**

**name:Rin**

**age:18**

**fav color:purple & black**

**background: she is a dancer on the rise she just started a abc as a new best friends with Kagome and Sango.**

**name:Kagome**

**age:19**

**fav color:black & red**

**background:she is also a dancer on the rise this is her 2 year at abc,and best friends with rin and sango.**

**name:Sango**

**age:20**

**fav color:black & pink**

**background: she is a dancer entering her 3 year at abc she is best friends with kagome and rin**

**name:Sesshomaru**

**age:26**

**fav color:maroon and purple**

**background:he is a dancer at abc and is teaching his first class of the year he has a younger brother named inuyasha and is friends with miroku.**

**name:Inuyasha**

**age:20**

**fav color:red & white**

**background:he is a dancer at acb this is his 2 year their he has a older brother that teaches their he is best friends with miroku.**

**name:Miroku**

**age:22**

**fav color:purple & light blue**

**background:he is a dancer at abc this is his 3 year their he is a lover...yeah he is best friends with inuyasha and just friends with sesshomaru.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Rin hurry up were ganna be late for the train ,yelled her mom from down the hall. rin was jumping around all happy and that she got into abc(american bellalay company)she has been wanting this her whole life ever sence she started dancing and she was also happy that she that she could be their with her friends kagome,sango,inuyasha and miroku. they have been friends for ever.**

**When they got to the school her mom huged her kissed her and told her goodbye,as rin was getting her bags she stumbled and was about to fall nut she didn't fill the ground when she opened her eyes she looked up and saw to golden eyes looking at her and as she was lifted back up right she just staired and then said......ummm thank just looked at her.''he thought wow i have never seen her be for'' who is she? She smiled and walked right passed him he was shocked but he didn't let that show on his did that to the Great Sesshomaru.**

**As soon as she walked passed he she went to find her room and when she got their she dropped her bags and SCRAMED "KAGOME!! SANGO!! OMG!! we got the same room together they all screamed and jumped up and down hugging each other,when they get done they calmed down and started catching up no thing they missed...so kagome how have you been asked rin.''i've been doing and you? ''i'm fine, do you have any lucky men in your life now? Kagome blushed red and said " well i do have some body he's amazing and i love him so much...so what's his name rin asked a little bit inpashent...well his name is inuyasha and he gose as she was talikg about him he came through the door with miroku right be hind him.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: I don't own inuyasha only the ppl i make up  
**

**just as rin was about to say this little girl ran up to him and hugged him,he just looked to his side and then watched the little girl run to inuyasha and jump into his arms. When she felt someone pinch her arm she jumped and fell on the floor,she blushed wildly and looked up into amber eyes and saw a hand extend to help her and the others looked at them wildly, then he sent everybody a cold stair to them,then the little girl hopped down from inuyasha and run back to sesshomaru, then she says big brother daddy is looking for u and inuyasha she grabs him and pulls him and inuyasha away, rin is to stund to say anything,but when she heard kagome say something she jumped back to reality and said kagome is that inuyasha's brother, kagome looked and said yeah thats him, and kagome asked why are you interested in him? rin jumped and said NO....No i don't sango and kagome looked at her and smiled yes you do,rin blushed and said well maybe i do. sango purked up and said hey are you guys ready for class they turned to her and said yeah. so they grabbed their things and walked out of the room into the rehursal room when they got spotted inuyasha and miroku,rin looked around the room but didn't see she started warming up an when she did her spinning pirouette she kicked something hard in the face she stopped and looked up at the guy from before .she thought umm i think his name is came back to earth when he touched her, the she started saying sorry......**

**A/N:sorry for not updating I've been really busy lately..sorry for my lateness and the spelling problems oh yeah i need a beta reader**

**so if are one could you help me out.**


End file.
